Angel and Demon
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Oneshot. For aishachase97. Anyone can read. Luka is an angel. She meets Gaara the demon and falls in love with him. He treats her differently and it turns out he had fallen in love with her to. Please read and review! Sorry about sucky summary.


Angel and Demon

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! If I did there would be a lot of pairings...

Luka ran down the hill quickly to sunagakure high school. She didn't want to be late on her second day. Especially when she would get to see Gaara, the demon of the high school. He treated her differently from all the other girls. She found herself beginning to like him, more than she should. She was an angel though. She wasn't supposed to like Demons.

"Wow! Your not late!" Gaara's friend, Naruto came over to Luka. Luka grunted and smiled.

"G'morning Naruto Sempai." She grinned. Naruto grinned to and turned around. He went over to Sasuke.

"Oi! Teme!" He shouted and started chasing Sasuke. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"You'll never catch me dobe." He smirked. Naruto started running even faster that even Sasuke almost tripped trying not to get caught. Luka giggled and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Luka, good morning." It was Gaara. Inner Luka did a happy dance.

"Ohayo gozaimusu! Gaara Sempai!" Luka smiled, her brown pig tails bouncing.

"Cheerful as always." Gaara said in that sexy deep voice that made Luka swoon.

"Of course! Smiling is a good thing!" Luka exclaimed cheerfully.

"But it gives you laugh lines." Sasuke said panting. Naruto leaned on Sasuke.

"Jeez teme! Don't make me run so fast." Naruto was panting to.

"It's your own fault for chasing me." Sasuke said. Naruto started yelling.

"I'll catch you this time dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke started walking away.

"Sure. In like... A million years...oh wait you'll be dead." Sasuke continued walking.

"So will you teme!" Naruto exclaimed following Sasuke.

"He's loud as always ne?" Luka chuckled. Gaara nodded and gestured for Luka to go ahead of him.

"Yes, I guess it's normal for him though." Luka nodded, a smile playing at her lips.

"So Gaara Sempai, do you like DDR?" Luka asked. Gaara looked at her curiously.

"What's DDR?" He asked. Luka thought about how to explain it.

"Well... It's a fun game, I'll have to show you how it's done!" Luka did a peace sign. Gaara gave her a small smile and they entered the classroom.

"Class quiet down!" The teacher Anko shouted. Everyone shut their traps and stared at Anko.

"Ok... Let the class begin." Anko turned around and wrote on the board. Luka glanced at Gaara before passing him a note. He looked at it and nodded. Inner Luka squealed.

"Hm." Luka stared at the back of Sasuke's head.

"A... Chicken butt!" Luka exclaimed. She totally forgot she was in class.

"Agreed! On with the the lesson!" Anko continued to write down stuff Luka couldn't even understand or read.

"Excuse me Ms. Anko? What does the board say?" Luka asked. Anko turned around.

"It says shut the hell up and wait." Anko replied. Some people chuckled and Gaara patted Luka encouragingly. She smiled at him as he went back to staring at the board with his beautiful teal colored eyes. Luka looked down and found Gaara's lips. She found herself staring at them. She wanted to kiss him.

"Anko! I'm going to take Luka to the nurses office!" Gaara stood up and carried a dazed Luka as though she were a flour bag to the nurses office.

"Luka." Gaara stared in Luka's grayish brownish eyes.

"Gaara Sempai?" Luka looked at him confused. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Why were you staring at my lips?" He asked inching closer to her. She pulled back a little, but he leaned towards her.

"I dunno..." She replied innocently. Gaara chuckled (which wasn't as scary as you'd think) and Luka started sweating.

"G-Gaara Sempai?" Luka glanced at the door as she heard footsteps.

"Luka... I'm sorry." Gaara pulled away and exited the nurses office leaving a confused Luka standing there like an idiot.

"Gaara Sempai...?" Luka looked at her arm which had marks. Luka closed her eyes and opened them. Her wounds were now gone. She was glad to be an angel. If she was human she would have to probably put a band aid on it.

"Luka?" The nurse came in and Luka glanced up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pecklemon. I'll leave now." Luka stood up and left the nurses office. It was about lunch time and Luka was headed to the cafeteria. She put a hand to her stomach as it growled.

"Haha! Someone's hungry ne?" Naruto and Sasuke came up to Luka, Naruto smiling and Sasuke glaring.

"Where's Gaara Sempai?" Luka asked. Naruto grinned.

"He had to take a dump." Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thank you Naruto Sempai." Luka bowed. Naruto sweat dropped and started waving his hand.

"It's ok really Luka! And you can just call me Naruto. No need for the Sempai thing." Naruto murmured. Luka stood up straight and nodded.

"Ok then Naruto..." Luka smiled.

"Well we're gonna go ahead, see ya later." Naruto smiled and he and Sasuke walked away.

"Luka?" Luka was startled when she suddenly heard that deep sexy voice.

"Gaara Sempai." Luka turned around smiling. Gaara smiled a small smile.

"Shall we head to lunch?" Gaara said. Luka nodded and the two headed to the cafeteria.

"Listen... I'm sorry about earlier." Gaara said looking the other way.

"Ah!" Luka tripped over her other foot and felt herself falling. Gaara caught her with an arm and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, and its ok." Luka smiled nervously. She tightened her brown pig tails.

"No need to apologize." Gaara replied. Luka nodded and the two went to get their lunch.

"GAARA!" A girl with 4 pig tails game stomping into the classroom.

"T-Temari?" Gaara held his hands up.

"Can I have some money?" Temari asked. Gaara handed her some and she apologized to the teacher before hurriedly exiting the room.

"Gaara... Who's that chick?" Shikamaru whispered.

"My sister." Gaara answered.

"Can you get me her cell number?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara sighed nodding.

"Gaara Sempai! Ready for some DDR?" Luka asked cheerfully.

"I guess." Gaara said and allowed Luka to drag him to her house.

"What song?" Luka asked as she looked at Gaara.

"This one." Gaara pointed to a song.

"Pain by 3 Days Grace?" Luka asked. Gaara nodded.

"Ok! Lets start!" Gaara was horrible at first but he soon got the hang of it.

"Your getting the hang of it!" Luka cheered. Gaara was surprised when he found himself smiling more than a small smile.

"Haha! You smiled Gaara Sempai!" Luka laughed. Gaara stopped and grabbed Luka, pressing his lips to hers. He immediately pulled away when he realized what he was doing.

"I-Im sorry!" Gaara sweat dropped.

"It's ok..." Luka touched her lips. That was her first kiss ever.

"Gaara Sempai... I love you." Luka whispered. Gaara stopped fidgeting and looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. Luka nodded.

"Yes." Luka said her bangs covering her face as she waited for rejection.

"I-I love you to." Gaara whispered back. Luka looked up at him blushing.

"Really?" She said it in a way that made Gaara blush. Cute, Gaara thought.

"Really." Gaara replied. Luka jumped up and squealed.

"Yosh! I'm so happy!" She cheered. Gaara was happy to just by watching her smile.

"We'll good night Gaara, I'll see you tomorrow." Luka smiled and saw Gaara off. Gaara ad actually smiled a real unscary (don't care if its not a word haha) smile.

"Good night Luka." Gaara said as he waved to her from the end of the walk way. He headed down the sidewalk to his house. He saw Naruto playing with a fox like creature.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara murmured. Naruto turned to see him and grinned the retarded grin.

"Hey Gaara! Sup?" Naruto said cuddling with the fox creature. The fox was unusual, it had 9 tails.

"What is that?" Gaara asked him. Naruto chuckled.

"It's Kyuubi." Naruto said. Gaara recognized it. The nine tailed fox.

"Why do you have a nine tailed fox?" Gaara asked him. Naruto thought for a moment.

"To be honest... I have no idea." Naruto laughed. Gaara stared at the unique creature.

"May I hold it?" Gaara asked Naruto. He nodded and allowed Gaara to hold the Kyuubi.

"It's cute." Gaara said with a face that made it seem as though he didn't mean it since it was an emotionless face. Truth was, he did mean it. It's ears reminded him of Luka. Kinda long eared.

"Heh." Gaara looked up startled. Naruto looked as though he was trying to stifle his laughter. Gaara tilted his head curious.

"Huh?" Gaara mumbled.

"You smiled! Haha! That's funny!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto... It's not that funny." Gaara snapped. Naruto stopped laughing and took Kyuubi from Gaara.

"I-I'm sorry! See ya in school!" Naruto dashed off leaving Gaara standing alone in the dark. Gaara stood there, fists clenched, teeth gritting. Why was everyone like that. Always saying "you smiled! Haha" he didn't find it funny. Was there a problem with him smiling? Before Gaara knew it the sun was rising and he darted quickly home.

"Gaara! Where the hell have you been!?" Temari was shouting by the time Gaara arrived home.

"I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to stay out so late." Gaara whispered. Temari looked at him and sighed.

"Gaara I'm not mad at you. I was really worried. Please be sure your back by your curfew." Temari patted his shoulder. Gaara nodded and went to his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

"Ra.. Aara...Gaara!" Gaara's eyes shot open and he jumped out of his bed like a ninja (he secretly was one). He pulled his clothes on sloppily. He dashed down the stairs and saw Temari standing at the front door. She opened the door to reveal snow. Gaara made a face. He didn't really like snow. It was troubling, since they had to wear winter boots and wear jackets.

"It really snowed?" Gaara muttered stepping outside. Temari groaned.

"I was going to have a lemonade stand! And I was also gonna print out some lemons..." Gaara whacked Temari over the head.

"What if a little kid reads on of those disgusting things?" Gaara sighed. Temari touched her brother's shoulder.

"Please Gaara? I need to get some more of my kind!" Temari exclaimed. Gaara picked up one of her papers.

"I watched as he slowly crawled..." Gaara blushed giving Temari the paper back.

"Do whatever you want!" He said his face red.

"Yay!" Temari squealed and decided to take the papers with her to school. Gaara and Temari walked to school, without Kankuro since he had to be such an early bird.

"Gaara!" Gaara's face lit up when he saw Luka coming towards him. He chuckled when she slid and fell on her ass.

"Owwie!" She groaned. Gaara walked over to her.

"You ok?" He asked smiling. Luka stared up at him wondering why he was called the demon of high school. Yes, she had seen a dangerous side, but still. It wasn't really demonic. Was it?

"Gaara... Why do they call you the-?" Luka was cut off when Sasuke and Naruto were running around shouting.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto shouted. He slipped and fell on his butt. Sasuke laughed at him. He glared, standing up.

"I'm sorry... What were you saying Gaara said with a face that kind of resembled Tsuruga Ren's from Skip Beat when he was angry but smiled.

"Uh..." Luka had the look Kyouko would have.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gaara shouted a slight growl was heard after he said it. Luka stared up at the demonic boy before her. At that moment she saw saw a demon and not a boy. He had fangs and she licked her lips. Ok, she thought it was sexy.

"Gaara?" Luka murmured. Gaara turned to her without a demonic look.

"Yes Luka?" He asked the demon long gone.

"My question has been answered." She said skipping. Gaara smiled and followed her.

1 month later...

"Look! It's the angel and demon." Naruto said pointing at Gaara and Luka. They were holding hands.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." Gaara murmured. Naruto sweat dropped when Gaara did the smile thing.

"Did I do something?" Naruto asked.

"You're loud." Gaara growled and the two continued to walk.

After 3 years...

Gaara had found out that Luka was an angel and that he was a real demon. They were known throughout the world as the angel and demon couple. No one messed with them. They were pretty famous and had become actors and in ape very movie they ended up together or were already together. Gaara wouldn't let her kiss anyone else so... It was impossible for the, to not be together.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! My BESTEST friend ever asked me to write this story and so I did... I think she had forgotten about it to... But... Yeah! For aishachase97! Please review! Sayonara!**


End file.
